Ruptura Unánime
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Diecinueve años de matrimonio y ni una sola vez me dedicaste un "te amo", ni siquiera compartir dormitorio conmigo te agradaba, Lo nuestro es una ruptura unánime, Naruto./Es cierto, no te amo y no te ame en nuestros diecinueve años de matrimonio, pero es no quiere decir que no pueda amarte. ¿Divorciarnos? No, lo siento. Soy un hombre orgulloso, pero... lo intentaremos una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

holap! les presento mi nuevo fic bueno al final me desahogo, aclaraciones:

*-naruhina

*-infidelidad, engaño, etc.

*-AU

*-OoC

*-OC(mis gemelitos *u*)

*-lemon(próximamente)

creo que es lo más importante, disfruten!

* * *

— ¡Eres una necia! —me gritó, zarandeándome por los hombros. Justo cuando creí que me gritaría cuanto me despreciaba, mis hijos interrumpieron en la habitación.

— ¡Hey, suéltala! —Kai aparto a Naruto de un empujón.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá? —me abrazo Kei.

Mis gemelos habían crecido de manera formidable. A sus 19 años ambos median 1,80. Justo lo que su padre media a su edad, cuando lo conocí. Mientras Naruto era rubio, de ojos azules, piel bronceada, tres distintivos bigotes en cada mejilla y de carácter sereno, frio y calculador; mis gemelos era lo opuesto a él. Kai y Kei eran altos, pelinegros, ojos azul plateado, piel pálida, sin ninguna marca o bigote y su carácter era alegre, cariñoso y ruidoso.

Siempre me había sentido intimidada por la altura de mi esposo, pero esa misma estatura que habían heredado nuestros hijos ahora me proporcionaba seguridad, e incluso confianza.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar así de irrespetuosos a mi dormitorio? —vocifero, colérico. Kai no mostro signos de intimidación en su rostro y Kei, que aún me tenía en brazos, me apretó más contra él. Los gemelos desafiaron a su padre con la mirada.

— ¡Oh, padre, Lo siento! Pero escuchar cómo le gritabas a mi madre y al ver como la zarandeabas, no me voy a detener a en tu puerta a esperar una invitación—se burló Kai.

—Esto no les incube…

— ¡Claro que nos incumbe! —intervino Kei.

—Cuiden su boca, niños—advirtió Naruto. Sabía que mi esposo no diferenciaba a nuestros gemelos, siempre confundiendo sus nombres, por el poco tiempo que les había dedicado.

— ¡Niños! —exclamó Kai. Fingió indignarse. —Siempre eh sabido que eres un hombre poco atento, por no decía NADA atento, con nosotros, tus hijos. Pero ¿tanto padre?, ¿tan IGNORANTE eres en el tema de tu familia, que no te das cuenta de que nuestra niñez termino hace 10 años?

Cuando la última silaba salió de los labios de mi Kai, aguante la respiración. Naruto era un hombre orgulloso de sus conocimientos y de su posición social y económica, las palabras "Naruto" o "padre" no podían estar en la misma oración que "ignorante".

No sé como pero cuando mi marido levanto su mano derecha, me solté del abrazo de Kei. ¡No abofetearía a mi hijo!

— ¡No, por favor! —chille cuando intente proteger a Kai. Lo cual era un poco difícil, ya que, ellos al ser tan altos mi 1,66 de estatura parecía insignificante. —No Naruto, por favor.

—Déjalo, mamá. Que me golpeé, que se siga comportando como un desconocido para mí y para mi hermano—reto Kai. Naruto bajo su mano.

— ¡Largo de aquí! —gruño con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, nos largamos pero de esta estúpida mansión…—empezó Kai.

—Y nuestra madre se va con nosotros—termino Kei. Apenas termino la oración, Naruto mostro esa sonrisa sínica que yo odiaba tanto.

—Para serles franco; ustedes dos no me interesan si se van o se quedan—hizo una pausa. Continuo, más serio-—Pero su madre no pone un pie fuera de esta casa hasta que terminemos de hablar—amenazó.

— ¿Hablar?, ¿Hablar, dices? —reprocho Kei.

—Querrás decir, padre; hasta que termines de gritarle—se burló Kai. —Vámonos, tengo hambre y quiero que mamá me prepare algo en casa de mi abuelo Hiashi.

— ¡Sí! Hace mucho que tampoco vemos a nuestra abuela Hana.

Ignorando la advertencia de mi esposo, mis gemelos me sacaron de la habitación de su padre. Si, Naruto y yo no compartíamos dormitorio, algo que me cuarteo el corazón hace años, esa fue su primera repulsión para con migo. Una vez cerradas las puertas Kai y Kei chocaron los puños y se guiñaron un ojo en signo de victoria.

Me pidieron empacar solo mis objetos más preciados y nos encontraríamos en unos minutos en la entrada principal. No querían que me llevara nada, absolutamente nada que Naruto me hubiera comprado y eso incluida; ropa, zapatos, y cualquier joya. Lo único valioso para mí era mi anillo de plata, regalo de mi hermano Neji, mi libro favorito, mi celular y una foto familiar, la única donde Naruto había accedido a salir. Estos objetos quizás no tenían ningún valor económico aparente, pero eran irremplazables para mi corazón.

Mientras acomodaba castamente mis cosas en una pequeñísima maleta, y recordaba con cierta tristeza y nostalgia cada momento en esta habitación. La puerta se abrió y cerro, casi al instante.

— ¿Los vas a seguir?

—Si—corrí el cierre de la maleta y la cerré.

—Eres conscientes de que _todo_ esto es por tu…

— ¿Por mí que, Naruto?, ¿por mi culpa?, ¿por mi dificultada para concebir un bebé? O quizás ¿por mi falta de belleza? —lo encare, segura.

—Te lo dije desde un principio, Hinata. Tú no me lo diste, y quizás no puedas dármelo nunca, así que solo busque a alguien que si pudiera dármelo—sus palabras eran amargas, acidas. Me mantuve firme.

—Te diré algo, Naruto, y quiero que me escuches bien por qué yo a diferencia de ti no voy a gritar ni a empujarte. T e entregue todo, completamente todo y sin titubear. Me case contigo apenas 2 semanas de conocernos, y aunque mi virginidad no la tomaste de la forma más romántica o amable siquiera, tuvimos a Kai y Kei. Ellos desde pequeños buscaron tu atención y cariño, pero tú tan frio y estricto con ellos que a los 5 ya te tenían miedo como… como si fueras un cuarto oscuro y frio donde tuviesen que pasar unos minutos castigados que pareciesen horas, solos. Siempre tan inteligentes, cariñosos, alegres, y cuando entraron en la pubertad, atractivos, pero eso a ti no te fue suficiente. Y conmigo tan indiferente, siempre reprochándome, siempre burlándote de mí saliendo con jovencitas más lindas que yo o coqueteándoles, justo frete a mí narices, en todas las fiestas de los Namikaze—me trague el nudo que se me formaba en la garganta con cada recuerdo. Seguí. —Y todo porque… porque no pude darte una niña. Después de Kai y Kei, no pude tener una hija tuya.

—Yo quería un hijo no gemelos, pero los acepté. Y cuando quise tener una niña tú ya no podías, o no querías, no lo sé, pero no tuvimos más hijos.

—Te equivocas, Naruto, en todo te equivocas. Tú no aceptaste a los gemelos. Yo quería más hijos, y por supuesto una niña, pero enferme, lo siento. Pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste, nada lo justifica. Me engañaste, me traicionaste, a nuestro matrimonio. ¡Te acostaste con una jovencita! —le reproche con todo resentimiento guardado en mí.

—Te lo dije antes de casarnos-repitió. —te lo advertí. Yo no buscaba a una chica tonta e interesada solo en modas y revistas. Me case contigo por tus estudios; una chica graduada y con conocimientos en economía y finanzas, capaz de jugar el papel de _mi esposa_.

— ¿Papel? —gruñí.- —¿Jugar un papel? Perdón, pero no recuerdo haber postulado para actuar en una obra. Pero lo que si recuerdo es haber aceptado casarme con Namilaze Naruto, amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, estar con él en salud y enfermedad. Y lo eh cumplido, pero no eh recibido el mismo trato, ¿verdad? No, claro que no.

La diferencia de estatura era muy notable, pero aun así, lo miraba fijamente. Él apretaba las manos en puño, conteniendo su cólera. Yo me mordía la lengua en un intento de apaciguar mi resentimiento.

El toquido en la puerta nos hizo cortar el contacto visual. Kei entró.

—Vamos, mamá. Mi hermano nos espera en el auto. —mi hijo acababa de ignorar admirablemente a su padre. Antes de salir de la habitación, un susurro de esperanza me hizo dudar. ¡Detenme Naruto!, ¡Vamos, grítame un "no me dejes"!, ¡Algo, has algo! rogo mi último hilo esperanza y amor. Nada. Sus azules ojos me miraban como a una desconocida. Me reí internamente de mi patético amor. Y aun así, me dolía que mi amor no fuese correspondido.

* * *

les gusto?

espero que si

bien, este fic esta basado en "Jardín Sombrío" de V.C Andrews quinto libro de la saga "Dollanganger" más específicamente de la "relación" que tenían Olivia y Malcolm(como lo odio! DX) solo tomare algunas temáticas y situaciones, pero **AVISO** : Naru y Hina si terminan juntos! 3 no se preocupen pero hasta entonces...

ya saben comenten, opinen, regañenme lo de siempre

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

aqui la conti

disfruten!

* * *

— ¡Por fin llegan! —Hanabi, mi hermana menor, nos esperaba frente a la puerta de la casa de mis padres. El lugar donde me crie no era nada extravagante, no al menos como la casa de los Namikaze, su tamaño era mucho más grande que el de una casa de dos pisos pero aun pequeña en comparación a una mansión.

—Disculpa la demora, tía—se disculpó Kei, risueño. Sacó mi maleta y sus mochilas del asiento trasero.

—Los preparativos para la fiesta de navidad son cada vez más en la ciudad. Me pregunto si este año podremos asistir—Kai me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto. —Buenas noches, tía.

Ambos besaron las mejillas de mi hermana y entraron en la casa.

—Lamento molestarte, Hanabi, pero ellos querían venir y no pude oponerme—trate de ocultar lo mejor que pude toda evidencia de mi discusión con Naruto.

—Me tuvieron esperando casi 40 minutos, pero es bueno volver a verlos—me abrazó. Casi tres meses sin vernos era mucho tiempo para nosotras—Vamos, no le eh avisado a nuestros padres de su llegada.

Apenas cruce el marco de la puerta la cálida sensación de estar en casa me invadió. Encontré a mis gemelos saludando a mis padres en la sala. Mi madre abrazaba a Kai, mientras mi padre le daba la mano a Kei. El rostro de mis padres expresaba sorpresa y alegría total. Sabia cuanto ellos amaban a sus nietos, y mis gemelos compartían el sentimiento hacia ellos.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué no avísate sobre tú llegada? —se acercó mi padre y me abrazo.

—Discúlpenme, por favor, pero sus queridos nietos insistieron—bese la mejilla de mi madre.

—Muchachos…—suspiro mi hermana.

—Bueno, ya no importa. ¡Oh! ¿Y Naruto no viene con ustedes? —me tense. Mi madre le tenía cierta estima a mi marido.

—N-no, mamá. Naruto ha tenido un imprevisto.

—Sí, como sea. No hemos venido hasta aquí para hablar de nuestro padre—Kai me tomó de la mano y empezó a llevarme a la cocina. Sus abuelos rieron por el "inocente" comentario de mi hijo. —Vamos, mamá, mi hermano y yo morimos por algo de comer.

Diez minutos después Kei entro en la cocina, avisando que sus abuelos y mi hermana se habían retirado a dormir. Solo a mis hijos les podía dar hambre a las 11 de la noche.

—Mamá, yo puedo ayudar también. Kai pásame ese cuchillo.

Ellos habían insistido en comer algo como Ramen, o hamburguesas, o algo más laborioso y pesado, negando que esto les provocaría dolor estomacal después. Acepte prepararles Ramen. Poco después de media noche nos sentamos en la mesa, cenamos juntos aunque yo comí mucho menos que ellos. Su apetito voraz era también una característica de su padre. Solloce sin darme cuenta.

—Mamá…—Kei me acaricio la mano.

—No te preocupes, mamá. No lo necesitamos, mi hermano y yo seguiremos los estudios con la Beca de Excelencia. Y sé que mi abuelo no te abandonara. Además, aun puedes pelear por los derechos que te pertenecen de los Namikaze y por supuesto el divorcio…

—Gracias, chicos. A ambos los amo más que a mi vida y, aunque ya sean mayores de edad, sus estudios aún son mi responsabilidad y por supuesto también la de su padre.

—Nosotros…—intento replicar Kei. Me levante.

—Está bien, ¿sí? Ahora será mejor levantar los platos y después a la cama.

—Kai y yo lo haremos, mamá. Ve a dormir, ya te hemos molestado lo suficiente.

—Ustedes nunca serán una molestia-los abrase.

Sonreí al encender la luz y entrar en mi habitación. Todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado; la decoración, los muebles, mi ropa, incluso, aun se percibía la antigua colonia que solía usar cuando tenía diecinueve.

Encontré mi maleta en la cama, empecé sacar mis cosas y dejarlas en mi tocador. Busque una pijama y me cambie. Tarde casi dos horas en conciliar el sueño. Recordar cómo me había enamorado de Naruto me oprimía el pecho.

Flashback

Desde pequeña brillaba por mi ausencia, tímida, introvertida, rara, gris. Mi madre se esforzaba en hacerme cambiar; arreglándome el cabello, enseñándome hasta los más estrictos modales, animándome a maquillarme y coquetear ligueramente a los chicos. Mi padre por otra parte le alegraba que fuese como era, me proporciono las mejores oportunidades para estudiar, recordándome siempre que tenía que convertirme en la mejor contadora, volverme su mano derecha y que pudiese depositar su total confianza en mí, no había tiempo para pensar en chicos. Yo me esforzaba por complacer a todos, sin embargo parecía que nunca conseguía ser lo que los demás querían.

Si, estaba destinada a morir soltera. Pero ese no era el deseo de mis padres.

—Esta noche vendrá a cenar un joven —anunció mi padre una mañana de jueves a finales de abril— Y debo decir que es uno de los que me han hecho mejor impresión. Quiero que te pongas aquel vestido azul que te sienta tan bien.

— ¡Oh, papá! —yo estaba a punto de objetar «¿Para qué preocuparse?» pero él se anticipó a mi reacción.

—No discutas, Hinata. Y por favor habla con tu madre, sé que ella te preparara mejor para la cena que yo—ambos reímos por su comentario, salí de su despacho.

Esa misma tarde mi madre desbordaba de alegría. El que por fin pudiese conquistar a un joven la entusiasmaba mucho. El vestido azul que tanto gustaba a mi padre también fue sugerido por mi progenitora; el corpiño era lo bastante escotado para exponer un poco mi pecho, pero me incomodaba bastante, ya que mi busto estaba demasiado desarrollado, y la apretada cintura delataba a mi cuerpo de una figura «reloj de arena». Era de seda, y tenía una textura de suavidad excepcional y un brillo en nada parecido a todo lo demás que yo poseía. Los tirantes eran delgados y la falda me llegaba tres dedos más debajo de la rodilla.

Mi madre insistió en que usara su colgante de zafiro azul, que admito favorecía a mi cuello y contrastaba con mi blanca piel. Cepille mi cabello cien veces, me maquille sencillo pero elegante, use el perfume suave de lavanda, zapatos de tacón alto plateados. Y aun así… aun así mis sonrojadas mejillas delataban mi nerviosismo. Esta era la oportunidad de satisfacer a mis padres, y quizás también a mí misma.

Cuando llegué al piso de abajo, ya había llegado el invitado. Estaban en la sala. La risa de mi padre, los comentarios divertidos y educados de mi madre y… la voz de nuestro invitado. Una voz baja pero algo aguda, como un adolescente, la voz de un hombre seguro de sí mismos.

Al cruzar el umbral de la sala Namikze Naruto se levantó y a mí se me paro el corazón. Media más del metro ochenta y era, aún lo es, el joven más atractivo que conocí.

—Naruto—me regreso a la realidad mi padre. —A mi esposa y a mí nos enorgullece presentarte a la mayor de nuestras hijas, Hyuga Hinata.

Me extendió su mano como saludo y cuando la tome, se sintió tibia y grande.

—Encantado, Hyuga-san—le miré directamente a los ojos azul celeste. Y él contemplaba con la misma intensidad los míos gris perla.

Aun que amaba la lectura, nunca me deje conquistar por apasionadas y románticas historias de amor a primera vista, pero justo en ese momento algo me abrazo el corazón.

Tenía el cabello muy rubio, algo más alborotado y despeinado que como solían llevarlo los hombres, se veía fino y suave. Su piel ligeramente tostada y las mejillas marcada por tres curiosos bigotes de gato o zorro, su boca era fina y recta. Hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, poseía un aire casi atlético. Y por la manera de mirarme, con una sonrisa irónica, casi divertida, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies.

"¡Vaya! Sí que está acostumbrado a que lo idolatren, aun con la mirada. Bien, pues, no te burlaras de Hyuga Hinata" pensé.

Era obvio que un joven así no se pararía ni a darme la hora por equivocación. Inhale disimuladamente y le estreché firmemente la mano, le devolví la sonrisa y rápidamente desvié la mirada. Lo intentaría por mis padres.

Después de las presentaciones mi padre explico que Naruto venía a Konoha, desde Uzushiogakure, por una reunión académica. Estaba interesado en invertir en la industria de construcción de barcos porque creía que, una vez terminada la Gran Guerra, se desarrollarían los mercados de exportación. Aquella noche pude averiguar un poco sobre sus actividades; ya era dueño de algunas fábricas textiles, que participaba en la dirección de algunos Bancos y poseía varios aserraderos en Takigakure. Estaba asociado con su padre en los negocios, pero éste, aunque solamente contaba con cuarenta y cuatro años, estaba confuso.

Durante la cena traté de mostrarme cortés, serena y silenciosa, como mi progenitor quería que fuese, y a la vez alegre, risueña y coqueta, como mi madre quería que también fuese. Era tan difícil hacer ambas.

—Hinata tiene un título universitario, ¿sabes? Posee un diploma comercial y cuida de la mayor parte de mi contabilidad.

— ¿De verdad? —Naruto pareció auténticamente impresionado; sus ojos azul celeste brillaron más todavía, interesados, me dirigió una mirada más seria y formal—¿Y le gusta el trabajo, Hyuga-san?

Una mirada rápida a mis padres, «se sincera, miente. Habla, cállate. Sí, no. » Me decían los ojos de mi padre y madre, respectivamente.

—Prefiero invertir bien mí tiempo. Organizarme y hacer un poco de todo, disfrutar todo—admití. La sonrisa de mis padres se esfumo y la de Naruto se agrando.

—Estoy de acuerdo por completo —hablo sin volverse hacia mi padre o madre.—Opino que la mayoría de las mujeres llamadas hermosas son vanas y bastante tontas. Parece como si les bastara su belleza para vivir. Yo prefiero a las chicas inteligentes que saben pensar por sí mismas y puedan ser valores reales para sus maridos.

Mi voz se ahogó en euforia. ¿Era esta una oportunidad para mí?, ¿Naruto era al hombre que tanto ansiaban mis padres y que yo tanto esperaba?

A partir de ese momento la cena la disfrute aún más. Hablamos e intercambiamos opiniones. Mis padres pasaron a segundo plano. Jamás había disfrutado tanto hablando y escuchando.

Pero un inesperado silencio se produjo cuando una pregunta afloró en mi mente.

¿El hombre más atractivo de todos los que habían venido a nuestra casa estaba interesado por mí? Ese hombre podía tener a un centenar de bellas muchachas que le adorarían toda su vida. ¿Por qué había de interesarse por una chica fea como yo?

A pesar de todas esas dudas, en lo más profundo de mi alma deseaba locamente que Naruto de verdad significara una oportunidad de amar y ser correspondida.

Al finalizar la cena, mi padre se llevó a Naruto a su despacho y mi madre y yo a la sala. Al pasar el tiempo me permití imaginarme a nuestro invitado y a mí confesándonos un amor a primera vista, en seguida la vergüenza se apodero de mis mejillas. Me encontré sola, tal vez mi madre había subido a su habitación.

Descubrí entonces a Naruto en el umbral. Me miraba, lo hacía, pero no sabía cómo interpretar su mirada. ¿Fría?, ¿calculadora, quizás? O ¿curiosa?

—Hace una noche espléndida—comentó.— ¿Aceptaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Por un momento me quedé mirándolo. ¡Quería llevarme a pasear!

—Sí —respondí.

La sorpresa, nerviosismo y euforia se me revolvían en el estómago, necesitaba un momento de soldad. Me disculpe, con la excusa de subir a buscar mi abrigo. Él, Namikaze Naruto, mostraba un curioso interés por mí, Hyuga Hinata, ¡pero que irreal se sentía todo!

Al volver a bajo, Naruto me esperaba en la puerta principal. Me escolto hasta la avenida y me ofreció su brazo. La fresca noche de abril era casi perfecta. En un momento de locura sentí la tentación de girarme hacia Naruto y acurrucarme en sus brazos, algo que, siendo sincera nunca había hecho con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con mi padre.

Señale la dirección del río.

—Si vamos hasta el final de la calle—dije.—y giramos hacia la derecha, tendremos una hermosa vista del río.

—Entonces, vamos, por favor.

Como ya había dicho; la noche era casi perfecta. Pasear de esta forma con alguien como Naruto era algo para ver solo en sueños. Y aun así mis emociones se confundían. Eran tantas las esperanzas y los temores.

Los reflejos de las luces de los barcos y la luna decoraban el río.

—Una vista esplendida, sin duda—reconoció.

— ¿Verdad que si? —la pregunta había salido por si sola de mis labios, la vergüenza me corto la respiración. Alce la mirada y vi algo que definitivamente me termino enamorando; su sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera, nada forzada, y divertida. Sus ojos, por la noche se veían más oscuros y eran casi una imitación del zafiro en mi cuello, no, el zafiro era un intento de imitación de su ojos.

Volví en si cuando él pregunto:

— ¿Cómo es que su padre todavía no la ha casado? No voy a insultar su inteligencia diciéndole que es usted hermosa; pero sí extraordinariamente atractiva, y es evidente que posee una mente fuera de lo común ¿Por qué no la ha capturado ningún hombre todavía?

— ¿Por qué no se ha casado todavía usted, Namikaze-san? —repliqué.

Se echó a reír.

—Responde a una pregunta con otra. Muy bien, Hyuga-san —prosiguió.—Si quiere usted saberlo, creo que la mayoría de mujeres de hoy resultan aburridas con sus esfuerzos para ser seductoras. Un hombre que se toma en serio su vida, que está decidido a construir algo significativo para sí y para su familia, me parece que ha de evitar ese tipo de mujer.

— ¿Y solamente ha conocido usted mujeres de ésas? —pregunté, y aunque no pudiera verlo, presentí que se había ruborizado.—¿No ha buscado otras?

—N-no. He estado muy ocupado con mis negocios—nos detuvimos.

Lamente haber llegado tan pronto a casa, pero trataba de guardarme cada momento que compartí con Naruto, las pláticas, el intercambio de ideas e incluso una ligera disputa entre opiniones.

—Le agradezco por el paseo. Me ha gustado mucho conocerla un poco más, Hyuga-san.

—Lo mismo digo, Namikaze-san.

—Me gustaría repetirlo— ¿Escuche bien? ¡Él quería volver a verme!

—Bu-bueno, si es así, es usted bienvenido mañana.

—Será un placer. Creo que mañana podría mostrarme la zona y, quizás, acepte cenar conmigo— ¿Cenar? ¡Oh, una cita de verdad! Apenas logre controlarme y acepte sin dudarlo. Entre en mi casa cuando escuche que el motor de su auto encenderse, cerré tras de mí.

Es noche apenas pude satisfacer la curiosidad de mi madre respecto a Naruto y nuestro paseo. Era perfecto para mi madre, interesante para mi padre y para mí… para mí era amor.

Fin de Flashback

Solo una noche, una mirada, una sonrisa y yo caí a sus pies.

Desperté en el amanecer. Aún es muy temprano para que los gemelos estén despiertos, igual mi hermana y mis padres, pensé. Decidí darme un baño, uno muy largo y caliente. Sumergida en el agua de la tina, empecé a divagar en algunos planes.

Si me divorcio de Naruto debo recibir mi parte de las ganancias en las empresas Namikaze. Aun que, siendo sincera, no necesito del dinero, ya que yo cuento con mis propios fondos financieros, aquellos que mi marido había estado reclamando desde que nos casamos, con la excusa de que él sabría invertirlos mejor. Kai y Kei podía seguir con sus estudios. ¿Cómo hablar con Naruto? Sé que él nunca está en casa, solo cuando regresa del trabajo. Entonces yo tendré que ir a buscarlo a su trabajo.

Hablaremos, llegaremos a un acuerdo, buscaremos lo que mejor nos convenga a ambos. Y él puede buscar a la mujer que le de esa hija que tanto anhela. Yo… bueno yo puedo retomar lo que abandone al casarme con Naruto, ayudare a mi padre con su trabajo, disfrutare a mi familia un poco más. Sí, es un buen futuro, un futuro maravilloso y, aun así doloroso, lleno de espinas al saber que no recibí ningún tipo de cariño por parte de mi marido.

* * *

les gusto? espero que si

bueno... solo puedo decir que estaré tomando algunos escenarios y situaciones de "Jardín Sombrío" de V.C Andrews pero a partir de aquí la historia espesara a tomar un curso un poco más diferente.  
Naru es tan...! bueno odiarlo o quererlo es su decisión

ya saben comenten, opinen, regañenme lo de siempre

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

hola, hola! por aqui dejo la conti de esta extraña historia. Bien, aclaraciones:

*-naruhina

*-AU

*-OoC

*-OC

*-•Pov's•=cambio de personaje y narrador

*-Romance y lemon(próximamente)

creo que es lo más importante, disfruten!

* * *

— ¡Buenos días! —saludaron a la vez mis gemelos. Sonreí al verlos entrar en el comedor. De pequeños les encantaba jugar a confundir a nuestros conocidos; vistiéndose con ropas iguales, incluso acomodando su cabello revoltoso de la misma forma. Pero cuando estaban conmigo, o su tía, o sus abuelos sabían que era inútil vestirse de forma idéntica, ya que habíamos aprendido a diferenciarlos por la mirada y su forma de hablar, así que, en esas ocasiones escogían sus ropas favoritas, que eran diferentes una de la otra.

Kai es el más impulsivo y ruidosos. Su mirada siempre transmite curiosidad y diversión. Hoy vestía unos jeans, converse negros, una playera roja y sudadera negra. Le gustaba ser un poco más informal. Kai era el mayo por un minuto.

Kei, por otra parte, es tranquilo y callado. Tiene una mirada comprensiva y atenta. Vestía un pants de algodón blanco y tenis. El menor de mis gemelos prefería los deportes, en especial el tiro con arco.

Esos dos eran gotas de agua idénticas, aun con ropa diferente.

—Buenos días—sonreí. Ambos tomaron asiento y empezaron a servirse pan tostado con mantequilla y café.

— ¿Y los demás? —pregunto Kei.

—Hanabi se ha ido a trabajar, su abuelo igual y su abuela aun no baja a desayunar.

—Hum… mamá pásame la leche, por favor—hablo Kai con la boca llena de pan.

— ¡Tus modales! —reprocho el menor. Le arrojó una servilleta de papel a su hermano.

—Lo siento.

—Por cierto, mamá ¿Piensas ir a las oficinas?

—Sí, Kei. Saldré en unas horas. Pienso arreglar esto y llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¡Por qué no nos avisaste! —exclamo Kai. —Iremos contigo.

—No hace falta. Además, ustedes ya tienen planes, ¿o no? —ambos fruncieron el entrecejo. —Coma ya dije; me iré dentro de unas horas. No se preocupen.

El tema de conversación cambio. Antes de arreglarme quería pasar un rato con mis hijos. Pero Kai quería visitar a unos viejos amigos del vecindario, así que no podía acompañarlo. Kei practicaría en el jardín trasero su tiro con arco, podía observarlo mientras lo hacía.

Quería salir de casa a las 10:40am para llegar a las oficinas a las 11. Que era la hora cuando Naruto estaba menos ocupado, su almuerzo. Apenas eran las 8:20am

Cuando el mayor de mis gemelos se fue, el menor preparo sus cosas para practicar. El arco recurvo, las flechas, la dragonera y la diana.

Kei desde pequeño se había interesado por actividades al exterior; los deportes, en especial aquellos que requería una disciplina total. Practicaba lo clásico, basquetbol, fútbol, natación, pero su favorita, y en la que sin duda es mejor, es el tiro con arco. Recuerdo que esto molestaba mucho a su padre. Naruto objetaba que el deporte no te enseña como dirigir una empresa como la de los Namikeze, y mucho menor a sostenerla.

Con Kai no era diferente. El mayor buscó algo que pusiera aún más colérico a su padre; skateboarding, música y dibujo. Admito que al principio no me agradaba mucho su "estilo" pero termine aceptándolo. Con el tiempo sentí cierta admiración por mi hijo, era talentoso a su manera.

Naruto, aferrado a su idea de manejar la vida de los gemelos, los inscribió en la CA(*). Logre convencer a los gemelos que aceptaran asistir a esta nueva escuela, ya que había sido un gasto ridículamente alto que su padre había hecho. La CA no era mala escuela para ellos, pero tampoco lo que querían. Justo ahora estaban de vacaciones por navidad, que festejaríamos en dos semanas.

— ¡Mamá!

El silbido del viento y el grito de mi hijo me regresaron al aquí y ahora. Me había sentado sobre el césped, cerca de un árbol para recargarme, donde claramente podía apreciar a mi hijo apuntando a la diana. Su última flecha se había clavado en el segundo círculo rojo.

—Ocho…—le sonreí a mi hijo cuando se acercó a mí. Se sentó junto a mí, se quitó la chamarra del pants y dejo el arco aun lado.

—Hoy es de esos días en los que montar a caballo es más fácil que el tiro con arco, por este viento. ¡Esa última flecha era un 10 perfecto!

—Lo sé, pero nadie manda en la naturaleza, Kei. Hoy prometía ser un día más cálido—dije al ver las nubes grises casi sobre nosotros y sentir el viento frio en mi rostro.

— ¡Ah, genial! —hizo un chasquido con la lengua. Cambio de tema. — Perdida en tu mente, ¿eh? —acomodo su cabeza en mis piernas.

—Discúl...

—No, mamá, disculpas no. Dime ¿en qué pensabas?

—Recuerdos, en eso pensaba.

— ¿De mi padre?

—No, no exactamente. Recuerdos de ti y tu hermano—pase mis dedos por su mejilla. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos.

—Mamá.

— ¿Sí?

—A mi hermano y a mí siempre nos ha gustado tu cabello azul—su frase me enterneció el corazón. — ¿Por qué el nuestro es negro?

—No lo sé, pero a mí me encanta su cabello negro.

—Y tus ojos, hubiésemos preferido tener los característicos ojos perla de los Hyuga. Aunque tampoco tenemos los típicos ojos azules de los Namikaze, no al menos totalmente puros. Somos una mezcla de Namikaze y Hyuga.

—Kei, deja de criticar tu físico. Mis gemelos son los jóvenes más apuestos que conozco—bese su frente, él soltó una risilla por las coquillas que le había provocado.

Primero un relámpago y después un trueno provinieron del cielo. Ayude a Kei con sus cosa y volvimos a casa. Encontramos a mi madre leyendo en la biblioteca, él se quedó con ella y la acompaño en su lectura. Subí a mi cuarto.

Son las 9:51am tengo suficiente tiempo para arreglarme. Ya tome un baño hace unas horas así que solo tenía que vestirme.

—Creo que usare este—murmure al sacar mi traje formal negro, falda, medias, blusa blanca y saco. Sonreí al ver la ropa extendida en mi cama, hace años que no uso ropa formal. Las pocas veces que había visitado las oficinas de la empresa siempre usaba vestidos más informales. Al ponerme la falda la sentí algo apretada a mi cadera, lo mismo con mi blusa en mis pechos. —Necesito comprar ropa nueva…

Me maquille, nada extravagante y cepille mi cabello. Al mirarme en el espejo del tocador note más brilloso mi cabello, se veía más azul de lo usual, ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Mi saco, zapatos y mi bolso era lo único que me faltaba para poder salir. La lluvia no había parado en todo el rato. Cuando por fin estuve lista baje las escaleras y busque a mi madre.

— ¿Te vas con esta lluvia, Hinata?

—Sí, madre. Llamare un taxi, no te preocupes. ¿Y Kei? —pregunte al no verlo sentado junto a ella, donde lo había dejado.

—Subió a su cuarto, dijo que quería practicar un rato su inglés. Y Kai llamo hace unos momentos, la tormenta no le permite regresar a casa, así que se quedara en casa de los Uchiha hasta que mejore un poco el clima.

—Ya veo—marque el número y llame a un taxi, llegaría de 10 minutos, quizás 15 por la lluvia.

No me preocupaba por Kai, ya que, Shisui Uchiha era un amigo muy cercano. Además conozco a sus padres desde hace años; Itachi Uchiha y Nana Uchiha.

—Iras con Naruto, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Sí.

— ¿Hay problemas? —no alcance a responderle, el taxia había llegado.

—Cuando regrese te lo contare todo, a ti y a papá—salí. Me moje un poco al abrir la puerta del vehículo. Di la dirección y divague en mi mente durante el transcurso.

✾ **ೋ** ✾

•Pov's Naruto•

Abro mis ojos dos horas antes de las siete.

Mi cuarto está hundido en oscuridad, al encender la luz los ojos me arden y me duele parpadear. Me levanto muy rápido de la cama y siento una punzada en la cabeza. Frente al espejo del baño busco alguna señal de enfermedad.

—Demonios…—la cabeza me late por la migraña. No veo nada. Mi temperatura es normal, mis ojos, soñolientos, pero normales, mi piel tiene el mismo tono de siempre. Nada. Intentando ignorar el dolor, entro en la regadera y repaso los pendientes de hoy: revisar los informes y facturas de hoy, pedirle a Rin los folders de los proyectos-2017, contactar a Gaara…

Tan ensimismado estaba que no me di cuenta cuando empecé a vestirme. Encendí el televisor en el noticiero. Un día frio y lluvioso era el hoy.

—Algo más abrigador. No quiero enfermarme…—pronuncie buscando algo en el armario. Todo lo que encontraba era demasiado grueso o delgado. Una pequeña caja envuelta en papel naranja cayó, abriéndose con el golpe. Dentro encontré una bufanda roja, demasiado larga y, prácticamente, nueva. — ¿Esto es mío…?

La alarma de mi celular me sorprendió. Veinte minutos para las siete. Apague el televisor, las luces y enrede en mi cuello la bufanda. Prácticamente, salí corriendo de mi habitación, la costumbre me hizo dar una mirada rápida a la puerta color chocolate junto a mi habitación.

— ¡Que tenga buen día, Namikaze-sama! —el grito de Kazumi, mi ama de llaves, fue silenciado por sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse. Subí al auto, lo encendí y me centre en el camino. Mi respiración cálida contrastaba con el aire frio de afuera, que chocaba contra los cristales y que provocaba un vaho que empañaba el vidrio. Sonreí al sentir la calidez de la bufanda en mi cuello. La llegada al edificio fue normal y mi rutina empezó.

—Buenos días, Namikaze-sama

—Buenos días. Rin, necesito los folders de los proyec-

—Aquí están, señor. Orden cronológico, como lo solicito. Y también las facturas.

—Bien—me detuve frente al ascensor, recibí el montón de papeles y entre en la máquina. —Dile a Karin que ordene y prepare los currículums nuevos y se los entregué a Sai.

Escuche un "sí, señor" antes de que las puertas metálicas se cerraran. Suspire y pase saliva. En mi oficina encontré más trabaja, y la mañana se pasó entre tareas y más trabajos.

Un nítido y apenas perceptible olor a lavanda me hundió en un recuerdo.

Flashback

—Bienvenida—dije al abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar. Su rostro expreso sorpresa y curiosidad pura, sus ojos brillaron.

—Es… es…

— ¿Y que, lo apruebas?

— ¡Es como un palacio! —sus ojos se movían a una velocidad impresionante intentando admirar cada centímetro del recibidor. —Es increíble, Namikaze-san.

—Naruto.

— ¿Eh?

—Soy tu marido. Quiero escuchar mi nombre cuando me llames, Hinata—pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la hice avanzar.

—Sí, Naruto.

—Vamos, estás cansada. Mañana podrás explorar todo lo que quieras.

Y la verdad es que yo también lo estoy. Habíamos viajado en tren desde Konohagakure hasta Uzushiogakure. Ya pasaban de las once y los sirvientes y trabajadores se habían retirado desde hace dos horas. La guie por las escaleras hasta el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones, en la parte sur de la mansión donde daba más luz. Había decidido disponer para ella la única habitación de puerta color chocolate, que se ubicaba justo al lado de la mía. Su maleta era pequeña. La convencí de no empacara ropa, zapatos, joyas o cualquier otro objeto que fuese fácilmente reemplazable, ya que sería yo quien le llenara su nuevo guardarropa.

—Es enorme…

—Por favor, siéntete cómoda. Ha sido un día duro con el viaje. Duerme todo lo que quieras—ella sonrió sonrojada. —Bien… buenas noches. Mi habitación está aquí junto.

— ¡Es-espera!

— ¿Qué?

—Pu-pues… es-esta es nuestra habi-habitación…—su tartamudeo apenas me permitía encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Inhalo profundamente y volvió a hablar. —Digo, ¿No dormirás conmigo?

—No—me incline y deje un beso rápido en su mejilla, después me gire y salí antes de ella pudiera decir nada.

En mi habitación pude relajarme completamente.

Una vez bajo las cobijas recordé algunas cosas. El solo saberme casado con una chica como Hinata me erizo la piel, pero saber los beneficios que esto me daría me provocaba una euforia única. Una familia, un hijo y una hija y también… también...

Aunque, admito que ella en verdad es atractiva.

Fin de Flashback

—Hinata…—acerque la bufanda a mi nariz y logre encontrar más rastros de su perfume. Esta bufanda había sido mi último un regalo de cumpleaños, recordé la curiosa forma en que me la entrego; frente a la puerta de mi habitación con una carta de feliz cumpleaños.

Y fue en ese momento que recordé la discusión de la noche anterior. Confieso que su carácter fuerte me gustaba, que tuviese el valor para darme la cara y retarme era algo que admiraba.

El estremecimiento en mi estómago me regreso al presente. Saldría a comer algo, y a conseguir una aspirina para la migraña.

—Namikaze-sama, lo busca una señorita—dijo Rin después de tocar a mi puerta y entrar.

— ¿Te ha dado su nombre? —pregunte un poco apurado.

—Sí. Hyuga Hinata fue el nombre que dijo.

—Que pase—dije sin pensármelo dos veces. —Y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa mientras ella este aquí.

—Si—asintió y salió.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla entrar.

—Permiso, Namikaze-san—su tono de voz era respetuoso, pero con un deje de timidez. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

— ¿Hyuga? , ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser Namikaze Hinata, eh? —reproche. Me sostuvo la mirada, casi al instante su expresión cambio por una de sorpresa al ver la bufanda en mi cuello.

—Todavía lo soy, pero eh venido a cambiar eso. Quiero llegar a un acuerdo mutuo—su rostro volvió a la seriedad.

—Acuerdo mutuo ¿para qué?

—Para nuestro divorcio, por supuesto.

— ¿Divorciarnos? No, lo siento—reí. Me levante y camine por la oficina.

—No se lo estoy preguntando, Namikaze-san. Además, si se niega me temo que tendré que proceder con la demanda-

— ¿Demandarme de qué? —la corte. Con ella aun dándome la espalda, silenciosamente puse seguro a la puerta.

—De adulterio, e incluso de violación a una menor. Así que, por favor, no llevemos esto a un juzgado, Namika-

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! —volví a interrumpirla. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Me acerque a ella y, tomándola del antebrazo, la hice levantarse.

—Su-suéltame.

—No. Y por mi puedes proceder con tu estúpida demanda—empezó a forcejear. —Quédate quieta, no seas necia.

—Tú deja de ser tan terco—ella misma se acorralo entre mi cuerpo y el borde del escritorio. No pienso soltarla. —Entiende, un acuerdo es lo mejor. No quiero nada para mí.

— ¿Para quién entonces?

—Los gemelos, ellos piensan seguir con sus estudios, y tú, por lo tanto, debes seguir ayudándolos, es tu obligación. Así que, quiero que transfieras un millón de dólares a la cuenta de cada uno.

— ¿Qué? Estás loca por completo. ¿A santo de qué debo hacer eso? —Casi grite. Reduje el espacio entre ambos.

—Son tus hijos. Y con el fin de que ellos tengan un control sobre sus vidas y no se encuentren totalmente bajo tu dominio.

—Eso sí que no lo haré nunca. Sería una pérdida absurda de dinero ¿Qué pueden saber los chicos de esa edad acerca de manejar una fortuna semejante?

—Vas a hacerlo y lo harás inmediatamente—su tono de voz se volvió más autoritario. —Ordena a tus abogados que lo preparen y tengan los documentos de divorcio listos para final de semana. Los documentos me serán entregados para que yo los guarde seguros.

— ¿Un millón de dólares para cada uno? —apenas podía contener mi rabia.

—Considéralo como… una multa—sugirió.

— ¿Algo más?

—Sí, muévete. No pienso estar aquí todo el día.

—No. Ahora bien, ya dijiste con lo que tú quieres, ahora es mi turno—sonreí. —Depositare el dinero en la cuenta de los gemelos y seguiré pagando sus estudios a cambio de algo.

— ¿Qué? —reconocí el nerviosismo es su voz. Me incline sobre ella y casi susurre cerca de su oído.

—A cambio quiero que me sigas amando.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Estás loco. Apártate, me voy—pase mi mano por su espalda hasta su cadera, baje por su muslo hasta que mis dedos tomaron el dobladillo de su falda y empecé a subirla.—Ha-hablo en serio… muévete…

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta cómo te aprieta esta falda—sentí la suavidad de su piel en la yema de mis dedos.

—Si tus amantes n-no te satisfacen ese no e-es mi problema.

—Ya te lo eh dicho; eres increíblemente atractiva.

—Que hipócrita eres—dijo con cierto tono burlón y amargo. Mi deseo se remplazó por rabia.

— ¡Bueno ya fue suficiente! —grite apartándome de ella, deteniendo el aumento de temperatura en mi cuerpo por la excitación.—¿Tú qué sabes de mis "amantes"? Nada, ¡No sabes nada!

—Oh, créeme que se mucho, Namikaze.

—Pues deberías saber que nunca eh tenido una amante en nuestro matrimonio—confesé, mientras la sujetaba de los hombros. No sabría describir la expresión en su rostro, solo que de repente está muy pálida.

—Mientes…—sollozó. —Yo te vi la primera vez, en la fiesta en mi honor ¿Recuerdas? Los encontré en la biblioteca, Hasegawa Hyoka era su nombre, ¿cierto? Acomodada en tus piernas, besándose.

—Vale, sí. Lo intente, intente engañarte, no tienes ni idea de cuantas veces lo intente. Pero, no lo logre.

—Y con la última, Saitou Yuuki, si lo lograste, ¿verdad?

—No. Esa chiquilla te lleno de ideas y falsedades contra mí.

— ¡Basta! No quiero seguir escuchándote. Fue inútil venir aquí. Le pediré a mi abogado que contacte contigo y te proponga una vez más el acuerdo mutuo—dijo. Me paso de largo, escuche el seguro abrirse y después la puerta cerrarse.

La migraña, que durante la plática había disminuido un poco, volvió más aguda.

* * *

ya se, ya se. ¿y esto como afecta la trama? más adelante se darán cuenta.

¿no que naru no quería hina, que era un maldito? si, por momentos lo sera. pero solo diré: Naru a sufrido mucho! desde su nacimiento, hasta su adolescencia.

ya es conocida la historia en la que hina es la marginada, sin _amor,_ sin calidez familiar, etc. a mi me gusta más cuando es naru el que carece de esto, por eso escribo esta historia. bueno en fin.

(*) CA: Canadian Academy

espero les haya gustado. ahora si ya me voy con Íncubo :v

puedo saber su opinión en un review? :3

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
